


Tea

by dankeyesdankeyes (toitsantiago)



Category: PHASES (Band), The Like (Band), Young Veins
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Implied Relationships, This isn’t crack this is serious, are they dating? WHO KNOWS!, its short and cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toitsantiago/pseuds/dankeyesdankeyes
Summary: Ryan might be a little behind on all the slang nowadays. Z catches him up.





	Tea

Hearing his front door open and close, loudly, Ryan looked up from his book. He was sat in an arm chair in the den, enjoying a peaceful afternoon alone. But he knew by the slam of the door, Z had stopped by. 

He could hear her heeled shoes on the hardwood floors, walking with purpose. 

“RYYYANNN,” her voice singsonged through the house. He could tell by the echo she was in the kitchen. 

“In the den,” his voice was monotonous as he closed his book. 

Soon, Z came marching in, throwing herself in the corner of the couch. She leaned against the arm, propping her chin on her hand. “So,” she started, “I have tea.”

“Did you leave it in the kitchen?”

“No...Ryan. I have  _ gossip _ ! Tea is slang for gossip,” Z snorted, “have you never heard that?”

Ryan shook his head, “why don’t you just say, ‘I have gossip,’?”

Z sighed, throwing her hands in her lap, “that’s not fun. Tea is fun. Now shut up so I can spill it-“

“Oh my god, there’s slang for TELLING the gossip? ‘Spill’?”

“You’re old, Ross. Just shut up and listen to what Nick just told me...”

* * *

A few nights later, they were lying in Ryan’s bed watching a movie, when Ryan suddenly remembered something that had happened that day. 

He turned on his side to look at Z, “Z, I have tea.”

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, “what flavor, old man?”

“Gossip flavored.”

Z bolted upright, grabbing the remote to pause the movie. “Ryan Ross, are you going to _spill tea_ with me?”

Ryan shrugged nonchalantly, “do you promise not to tell?” Z held her pinky up, symbolizing her promise. Ryan linked pinkies with her and nodded, “alright, so...”


End file.
